


Brothers

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But with a bit of head canon thrown in, Season 1 Ep 1 Canon mostly, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final instalment in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

"He's your brother?"

John looked between the two men, the crazy yet intriguing Sherlock Holmes and the his "arch enemy" who had now been revealed as his brother. Mycroft Holmes, "The British Government."

"You actually are concerned?" he asked Mycroft, as Sherlock turned to leave. "It actually is a childish feud?"

Mycroft grimaced at the accusation. His brother was truly the most infuriating creature that he had ever had to deal with, and now he was getting those same looks; the same tone from John Watson too.

As John walked away to catch up with Sherlock, Mycroft watched them leave together, observing the comfortable nature of their discussion.  
Despite the near-disastrous events of the evening, Sherlock looked happy. Genuinely happy.

It really was rather a conundrum. John Watson appeared to be just the kind of person that Sherlock needed in his life. Somebody to ground him; to keep him on the straight and narrow; to ensure that Sherlock remained on the right side of the law and out of trouble.

However, John Watson also appeared to be something of a threat. A threat to the already tenuous link that Mycroft still had to his little brother.

Mycroft watched how Sherlock looked at John, with respect and almost admiration, and he envied that greatly.  
It was many long years since he'd had that effect on Sherlock, but his little brother had, at one time, looked at him like that when they were growing up.

Now though, it was time to move on.  
It was time to accept that his brother was a grown and capable man, with a new life.

Mycroft just hoped that this time he had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, folks.
> 
> Choosing where to pitch number 50 of this series was kinda tricky, but I hope I chose a suitable point.  
> Certainly, in the BBC series, it seemed fairly significant between them (for Mycroft, at least)
> 
> I'm sure there'll be a sequel series at some point :-)


End file.
